C'est le monde des légendes!
by Little Sayuri
Summary: OS musical. Réadaptation de la chanson "This is Halloween" du film "L'étrange Noël de Monsieur Jack" mais version monde des légendes, de la lumière et chanter par tous les gardiens. Allez ! tous en coeur !


**C'est le monde des légendes !**

Haut dans le ciel étoilé de la nuit, la pleine lune dominait de sa beauté et de sa clarté, la voûte céleste tout entière. Et malgré le calme de la nuit, l'homme de la lune s'adresse à nous, comme s'il nous racontait une histoire.

_- C'était il y a longtemps, bien plus qu'il n'y paraît._

_Au coeur d'un univers dont les enfants rêvés._

_Et un jour arriva cette étrange aventure,_

_Dans le monde des fêtes, présente et future, _

_Vous êtes-vous demandé d'où provenez les fêtes ?_

_Non ? alors suivez-moi, voici l'entrée secrète !_

Et en cet instant, nos yeux furent plongés en douceur dans le noir, pour que, quelques instants plus tard, nous les rouvrons sur un monde enchanteur...

..oO*Oo..

Dans les montagnes de glace, dans un lieu cachait du globe et du monde extérieur, se dresser un palais enchanteur aux couleurs chatoyantes et peuplées de créatures fantastique. En plein travail, les yétis et les lutins se mirent à chanter en chœur une douce chanson, pour qu'enfin, deux yétis ouvrirent les portes de la maison du père Noël...

_- Voulez-vous voir un monde magique ?_

_Où tout le monde est bien sympathique !_

_Suivez-nous, et venez voir..._

_Un monde de magie, de rêve, et d'espoir !_

_- C'est le monde des légendes ! C'est le monde des légendes !_

_Mais de qui ? tous se le demandent !_

_- C'est un monde enchanté,_

_Ou nous pouvons tous exister !_

_Vous faire sourire, voire même vous faire rire !_

_Vous consoler ! ou vous faire rêver !_

_C'est notre raison d'exister..._

Dans la salle du globe, sur un nuage de sable d'or, un petit homme rond, vêtue d'un tenu faite de sable d'or chaud et brillant, flotter dans les airs. Il faisait apparaître avec un sourire, joie et amusement, de jolis rêves dans ses mains, tandis que des filaments de sable d'or flotter autour de lui.

_- Moi, je ne viens qu'à la tomber d'la nuit,_

_Offrant des songes aux grands et aux petits !_

Surgissant du sol, un peu plus loin du marchand de sable, plusieurs petits œufs très joliment décorés se mirent à courir et se disperser, avant qu'un lapin géant de fourrure bleu et grise sorte d'un terrier, le sourire aux lèvres, avec quelques cocos dans ses deux pattes, nous les montrant avec bonheur.

_- Moi, je ne sors que de mes terriers,_

_Que pour cacher des cocos bien décorer !_

Tout le pôle reprit en coeur le refrain, mettant vraiment du coeur et de l'entrain à la chanter !

_- C'est le monde des légendes ! C'est le monde des légendes !_

_Féerique ! fantastique ! et tout aussi magique !_

_C'est un monde de croyance,_

_Univers précieux pour chaque enfance!_

Le père Noël nous accueilla à son tour avec un immense sourire de joie, écartant ses grands bras tatoués en signe de bienvenu, avant de serrer avec émerveillement dans ses bras, quelques jouets nouvellement construits pour les enfants!

_- On plaisante ! ont créé plein de jouets !_

_Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils auront cette année !_

Le père Noël, le lapin de Pâques, le marchand de sable, accompagnées des yétis et des lutins se rassemblèrent dans la salle, désignant le splendide globe terrestre, nappée de milliers de lumières d'or.

_- Partout sur terre,_

_Nous protégeons les lumières,_

_De tous ce qui pourrait leur nuire_

_Ou faire souffrir :_

_Peur, désespoir,_

_Solitude, de la nuit, du noir !_

Cette fois, les filles arrivèrent pour rejoindre les garçons! La fée des dents par la voie des airs, accompagnée de Quenotte et des quelques fées, et la gardienne de la paix via ses téléportations !

_- Ou même de ne plus y croire !_

_Manny nous a confié_

_À tous des responsabilités_

_On fait tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir !_

De nouveau au tour des yétis et des lutins, avec Migou et Ding-dong en première ligne !

_- C'est le monde des légendes ! C'est le monde des légendes !_

_Mais de qui ? ils en redemande !_

La fée des dents prit le relais, le sourire aux lèvres et chantant d'une voix douce et claire, ses petites fées lui donnant la note toutes en coeur.

_- J'aide chacun à se souvenir,_

_Pour qu'ils retrouve ainsi le sourire !_

Au tour de la gardienne de la paix, qui c'était assise sur le rebord d'une rambarde, les mains sur le coeur, le sourire aux lèvres. Puis elle désigna d'une main les gardiens et de l'autre, un autre esprit de l'enfance qui apparut prés d'elle, dans l'ombre d'un pilier.

_- Je suis celle qui n'a jamais cessé, _

_de croire qu'une paix pouvait exister !_

L'ombre n'était autre que le croque mitaine, jouant avec son sable noir dans sa main, pour faire apparaître un cauchemar en forme de cheval, avant d'adresser un sourire complice à la gardienne de la paix qui lui souriait aussi.

_- Moi ,j'apporte toujours autant mes cauchemars_

_Mais maintenant, je ne broie plus du noir !_

Cette fois, tous en coeur !

_- C'est le monde des légendes ! C'est le monde des légendes !_

_Féerique ! fantastique ! et tout aussi magique !_

Dans un paquet cadeau à la taille énorme, deux enfants c'était cacher pour s'amuser, l'un brun, et l'autre blonde. Deux frères et sœurs.

_- Et si très fort, vous y croyez,_

_Peut-être qu'un jour vous les verrez !_

_Ces légendes qui nous font rêver,_

_Font partis de nous à jamais !_

Le père Noël enchaîna avec entrain et bonne humeur, avant de désigner une fenêtre du pôle d'un grand signe de la main.

_- On plaisante ! on aime l'amitié !_

_Voici enfin notre équipe au complet !_

D'une des fenêtres, un jeune homme vêtu de bleu, de glace et aux cheveux blanc de neige, apparut et se mit à voler en acrobatie dans tout le pôle, puis autour du globe et parmi ses amis. Il faisait tomber de la neige, envoyer des arabesques de glace inoffensives et décoratives pour épater la galerie, et énerver certain. Et tout cela dans un fou rire, tandis que le pôle chanté à l'unisson.

_- Voici Jack Frost, l'esprit de l'hiver_

_Qui aime rigoler, gelez_

_Attention à votre nez !_

_- C'est le monde des légendes !_

_C'est notre univers !_

_Où Manny, à sa demande_

_Nous fait œuvrer sur Terre !_

Tout le monde chanta en chœur avant de se présenter un à un, avant de reprendre ensemble une dernière fois.

_- Pardonnez-nous, on s'est pas présenté !_

_Je suis Nord, Sab, Bunny, Jack, Blanche, Pitch et Fée !_

_- C'est le monde des légendes ! C'est le monde des légendes !_

_Féerique ! fantastique ! et tout aussi magique !_

_- C'est un monde enchanté,_

_Ou nous pouvons tous exister !_

Puis enfin, le pôle tout entier conclut la présentation, sous les flocons de Jack, la lumière de la lune, des lumières du globe, puis d'une révérence à notre attention. Suivis entre eux d'embrassades, d'accolades, de rires, de sourire, d'étreinte et d'applaudissement, tandis que les portes du palais se refermèrent derrière nous, nous replongeant dans notre monde.

* * *

_Voilà. « La chanson d'Halloween » du film « l'étrange Noël de Mr Jack » réadapter par nos chers gardiens, Blanche, Jamie, Sophie et le pôle ! :D alors oui les yétis, les lutins, les fées, Quenotte et le marchand de sable parlent ! :) c'était nécessaire, sinon ça aurait été trop compliqué ! XD et encore ce film, je sais, mais que voulez-vous, je l'adore ! ^u^ et puis je voulais cette fois faire une chanson plus gaie ! 0:)_

_J'avais envie de le faire, car déjà la chanson me trotter en tête depuis un très long moment, et je me suis dit que je verrais bien cette chanson adapter pour un monde de lumières et chanter par tous les gardiens ! XD et ben voilà. C'est fait ! ce qui est sur c'est qu'elle est moins dark que la chanson originale ! ^^_

_De plus comme c'est le dernier jour du mois, et que demain c'est férié, je ne bosse pas ! pas d'écriture ! rien ! nooon je plaisante ! XD_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ! n'hésiter pas à me laisser votre avis !_

_Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt ! ^^_


End file.
